


Paris Burning comic - 'I am wild'

by FracturedIron



Series: Paris Burning Fan Art [1]
Category: Cities 'verse - Fandom, Cities!verse (Fandom), Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Paris Burning (thecitysmith), les mis
Genre: Artist Grantaire, Comic, I am wild, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Mis - Freeform, Les Mis AU, Les Misérables AU, M/M, Paris Burning, Queer Grantaire, The Barricade Boys - Freeform, anthropomorphized cities, cities 'verse, citysmith, grantaire feels, les mis comic, les mis fan art, les mis fanart, les miserables comic, les miserables fan art, les miserables fanart, thecitysmith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedIron/pseuds/FracturedIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art of one of my favourite Les Mis fanfics, 'Paris Burning', by Citysmith! Featuring Enjolras/Grantaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris Burning comic - 'I am wild'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



> This is one of my favourite scenes of Paris Burning so far, the infamous 'I am wild' scene ;D Originally, I was just going to do tattooed/prowling!Grantaire - the third panel - I had no intention of doing a comic at all, and I was going to have Enjolras in that panel, too, just a shot of him from behind so it’d be more like a book illustration, but I just didn’t like the look of it at all and ended up scrapping it and drawing Grantaire solo. Fans would be able to tell what scene it was, but it just didn’t sit well with me not featuring Enjolras in some way or having some sort of reaction shot, so I drew the first two panels as well… and then I was suddenly planning more panels and then before I knew it I had a whole comic. Whut.
> 
> It’s not perfect - if I had a second chance there probably would’ve been quite a few things I would’ve changed - but considering previous comic efforts, I’m actually pretty pleased with this. Anyway, here’s the original scene as written by Citysmith:
> 
> 'The moon was full and ripe by the time Enjolras left the cafe. Hanging low, the bloody colour cast strange shadows. A Harvest moon in summer. Lesser men might’ve stayed indoors, but Enjolras was stressed from the approaching revolution, and didn’t think of it, nor did he think of the way Grantaire’s eyes had been tracking his every movement at the meeting.
> 
> There was a noise from behind.
> 
> Suddenly aware he was in the darkest parts of Paris’ streets, Enjolras turned slowly, scanning the area for any threats. He was relieved to see Grantaire step out of the shadows.
> 
> “Grantaire!” He called, pleased. But something was wrong. The City’s head was tilted, his steps were slow and…and he was prowling towards the other man.  
> An old, primal fear made Enjolras take a step back. The tattoos had returned, only this time they covered nearly all of Grantaire’s skin, trailing down to his fingertips, circling his neck, even flitting along his cheekbones. Thick lines of green and blue twisting together, making grasping, writhing vines that seemed to reach out and grasp out at everything around it- including Enjolras.
> 
> Grantaire stood so they were inches away from each other, his eyes dilated into a thin ring of forest green. He bent his head to the juncture of Enjolras’ neck and breathed in deeply.
> 
> “Grantaire?” Enjolras tried to ignore the instincts that were telling him to run before he was caught and captured forever (or the other instincts, telling him to roll back and let himself be caught) “Be serious.”’
> 
> “I am wild.” And then he grinned with too many teeth. “Now run.”

[](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Parisburningpg1colour_zpsba7d8099.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Parisburningpg2colour_zps7312b9c4.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Parisburningpg3colour_zps6035a2cc.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Parisburningpg4colour_zps294d4d20.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Parisburningpg5colour_zps2d867fb9.jpg.html) [](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Parisburningpg6colour_zps434344a4.jpg.html)


End file.
